This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Laminated substrates are often used to manufacture various types of furniture and fixtures for homes and offices. For example, countertops, drawer boxes, speaker boxes, and other items are often manufactured from wood, or a wood composite, having a polymer laminate.
While known furniture and known furniture manufacturing methods have proven useful for their intended purposes, a need for continuous improvement in the pertinent art remains.